


Memories of Madam Rolanda Hooch - (Dolores Umbridge)

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Memories of Madam Rolanda Hooch - (Dolores Umbridge), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: A remarkable woman, Amazing teacher, a honorable witch. Madam Hooch recalls her life and allows us a wee-bit of insight into that life. The events unfold as she recalls the memories of yesteryear. The good, the bad, as well as the ugly. Come along as she brings back the memories of fellow Professors, friends and those she had a strong dislike for. See and witness first hand how she saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during and after the Second Wizarding War. Who knows, perhaps we will all learn a little something new.





	Memories of Madam Rolanda Hooch - (Dolores Umbridge)

  


The fire crackled in the ancient fire-place before her making sounds she knew so well with the wood snapping and popping as it burnt away to nothing. She sat before it in an a oversize chair which to her surprise was yet in amazing good shape. The padding was thin in places or so she had become to believe. Perhaps it wasn't the chair padding which was getting thin, maybe it was her thinning buttocks of her aging frame. Whatever it was she still found comfort at the end of the day. 

She still taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Flying instructor, and to everyone's surprise, head Quidditch referee. Time is a funny thing. it seem to pass so quickly for the most part and yet on the days she worked the days seem to never end. It was moments like these that she savored. A good book, a roaring fire, and her nightly night-cap of sour mash whiskey which she made herself. Usually depending on the day she would have more than one of her special blends. It had never been said of Madam Rolanda Hooch ever having a drinking problem and rightfully so. She enjoyed her drinking but knew her limits.

As with so many night since the Second Wizarding War, she sat before the fire and rather it was her wishes or not, she would remember the war in great detail and of every single life lost that night. Rolanda has seen her share of fighting, the First Wizarding War, The Battle of Hogwarts and countless others. Some say that's why she drank the way she did - perhaps but unlikely. She lost so many friends during the last war, good people each and everyone. 

The appears of the Death Eaters had fallen off greatly after the Dark Lords death but they still hung in there assembling from time to time. They still hung on to the same beliefs that anyone not a pure-blood was worthless and nothing less than trash beneath their feet but they found it better not to be as vocal about their beliefs as when Voldermort was alive. Hell some of the silly bastards still believed the Dark Lord would once again return and reform and rebuild their forces even after watching his death with their own eyes. But most - well - some thought Voldermort so strong that even might beat the angel of death at his own game. 

Madam Hooch had seen so many changes since that day - some for the better and some that were not. Pulling herself from the chair to make yet another drink and to toss another log onto the fire, memories of time when Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, during the 1995–1996 school year. She and Dolores never once saw eye to eye on anything. She looked upon Umbridge as a hateful, obnoxious, loathsome bitch! As did most that knew her.

'Dolores Umbridge - that woman still ruffles my skin like very few people has' she thought aloud. She had but sat down when someone knocked at her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your water! she yelled

Yanking the door open with wand in hand, she glared at two beings standing before her. "Are you perhaps expecting someone or something - unfriendly by chance?" a tall fellow remarked

"Lord Oak - - Scuddlebuck" she said taking a quick glance around before taking a step or two backwards

"Why Rolanda my dear - you cut me to the core." Lord Oak told her

"Oh I;m sure I have. Nothing ever gets next to you unlike perhaps Scuddlebuck there does just because he can and enjoys doing so." she laughed, "Well come in already, you're letting my bugs out!" The two male figures stepped through the door way and she closed the door behind them rather loudly. "So Oak, how do I deserve such an honor?"

"That's kind to say but...." he was interrupted 

"Don't flatter yourself I was speaking of Scuddlebuck." Scuddlebuck began to laugh and Lord Oak turned his head slightly and looked at Scuddlebuck with a raised eyebrow. Scuddlebuck simply shrugged his mighty shoulders and lowly laughed once more. "What bring you all the way out here? I mean its not like you can say you were simply in the neighborhood seeing I live way out here in the middle of no where."

"I suppose not but can't friends drop in on friends simply because they want to?" he ask

"I suppose so. come on in and take a seat. Care for something to drink?"

"If you have it, some of that stuff you made would be nice."

"I don't drink anything else these days - who can afford it. Oh that's right, you aren't really hurting for money as I remember it." Scuddlebuck you want anything?" Scuddlebuck nodded that he would then held up two fingers telling her he would take a small amount. Hooch brought him a large mug filled.

Lord Oak walked to the fireplace and at first just stood there before it looking into the flames, leaning on the mantel with one hand. He watched as the flames danced their way across the logs, it was almost poetry to watch. Scuddlebuck watched first Lord Oak and the Hooch, both appeared to be lost in their own little world. Lord Oak turned and walked over to the over stuffed chair where Hooch had been sitting - "Don't even think about it! That's my chair - find yourself another." she called out. But before he could she gave her wand a wave and a second chair which looked almost like the one she used slid next to her own. "Now take a seat and take your drink." she handed him a mug half the size of the one she had given Scuddlebuck.

"How have you been Rolanda?" Scuddlebuck ask

"As good as an old woman can be I guess. What about yourself? You ever get to see your people anymore?"

"Every now and then I make back to the homestead but not as much as I would like." he replied

"Oak, how the hell have you been?" she turned and ask watching him pack the bowl of his pipe.

"Like you mention, age has become somewhat a factor of recent years. Things do't come as easy as they once did and while my memories are still as sharp as they ever were I fear they are the only things that are." he said lighting the bowl

"Funny you should mention memories, I was sitting here just before you tried knocking my door down thinking about the time we all had to put up with Dolores Umbridge - remember?"

"Remember - how, how could I ever forget?" Oak said shaking his head.

"I should have allowed my people to kill that obnoxious, vile excuse for a human when she chased Harry and Hermione into the forest that day." Scuddlebucks face turned a crimson red tone.

"No, ... you did the right thing in stopping her death. Had you not the Ministry of Magic may have had all of your race killed." Oak told him

"I'm not sure if even their balls are that large Oak. The centaurs were here long before we were.." Hooch countered

"Anyways -' Lord Oak attempted to change the subject - 'What brought on the memories of Umbridge in the first place?"

"Why does anyone recall the pass? I was simply sitting here trying to relax and they started to flood my mind...again. She along with the Ministry brought loads of heartache to the wizarding world with their lies that Voldermort had not returned. That bitch tormented and tortured students and staff alike."

"I remember. You know Rolanda, you aren't alone with such memories... I to have nightmares of what you speak and other matters. That was truly a dark time for us all." remarked Oak

"I guess I had it a little easier than the two of you but not by much. I and my kind were even allowed within the castle. What very few if any knew Umbridge and the high and mighty Ministry had my people hunted, tortured as well as killed - and all in the name of protecting magickal folk... she makes my blood boil! As for that ugly, no nose son-of-a-bitch Voldermort, he was discovered slipping into the forest and killing the honorable unicorn and for what... their blood. When we tried to stop him...well many of us died." Scuddlebuck recalls

"This is the first I have heard of Dolores having the Centaurs hunted or of the dark lord killing any of you."

Oak cleared his throat - "There is much the folks in the castle has yet to learn - nor will they ever."

"You knew what she was doing to the Centaur and you didn't say anything? Why didn't you report it to the Ministry Oak?"

"Because Rolanda, what I am told by Scuddlebuck or anyone else for that matter is kept mainly between they and I. Beside - the Ministry knew. Do you believe for a moment that Umbridge had enough guts to do any of what she did without someone in power backing her?" he said repacking his pipe

Rolling her eyes upward - "Cornelius Fudge, the damn old fool - I still remember reading the article in the Daily Prophet of him switching power from Dumbledore to her over Hogwarts - so yeah, I can believe that. Making that woman High Inquisitor was a major screw you to the entire wizarding world."

"I know - she used this new position to evaluate, harass, and fire any teachers at Hogwarts deemed unsatisfactory by the Ministry or herself. Umbridge forced her will on all she thought was to close to Dumbledore labeling them unfit to teach, Now I am not signing Dumbledore's praise but he was a smart as well as power man." 

Shaking her head in agreement to what Lord Oak had said - "Poor Sybill Trelawney never stood a chance with Umbridge. Had it not been for both Minerva and Dumbledore stopping her she would have pitched Sybill out on her ears."

Laughing aloud - "Umbridge did go ape-shit crazy when Dumbledore replaced Trelawney with Firenze, a Centaur - all just to piss her off... it was great! I also heard about how she did Professor Flitwick." Scuddlebuck continued to laugh

"She had the nerve to measure Flitwick's height with a damn measuring tape - the woman was insane." Hooch added

"Once that silly Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight came out and was enforced it started Umbride's down fall. Students and teachers alike went against her every chance they got. They made her life a living hell. And when it was no longer possible to hide the fact that Voldermort was indeed back, she found herself in hot water and was suspended on allegations of abuse. With this Dumbledore got his job back." 

"Well my god Oak, when the man appears at the Ministry - in front of everyone there, including Cornelius Fudge, what did he expect to happen. Voldermort was way to sure of himself and that was his down fall." 

Again Scuddlebuck began to laugh - "I remember it was within a matter of days before the end of the school term, Umbridge attempt to be cute and slip out while everyone was supposedly at evening meal. After the events in the forest with my people she ended up in the school's hospital wing recovering from... a few minor wounds inflected upon her. However - Peeves, good ole Peeves who she had tried very hard to have removed from the castle decided that it was tie for pay-backs. With no one around - or so he thought... as fate would have it I was standing at the edge of the forest - why I do not remember - he took full advantage to fulfill what Fred and George had started and chased that creepy old bitch not only from the walls of the castle but the entire Hogwarts premises!" 

At this point all three were now laughing - "Well gentlemen - its been fun, it really has but I need my beauty sleep...at my age I doubt it will help but what the hell, I have never been one to give up easy. Therefore I bid you two men goodnight." and headed toward the door. Scuddlebuck was the last to exit. She returned to her chair with yet another drink and sat before the fire once more. Pleasant memories of the evening filled her mind along with a swirling fog which eased her into a restful, peaceful sleep for yet another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Memories of Madam Rolanda Hooch - (Dolores Umbridge)  
Look for other works by Sir Robert Thomas


End file.
